dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Human Extinction Attack
& & and & |class= Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Energy Ballet Great Death Beam Lightning Arrow Scattering Bullet Super Vanishing Beam' }} is an Continuous Energy Bullet used by Super Buu. Overview Super Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Usage Super Buu uses this attack to kill all of the Earthlings on Earth. When Piccolo suggests to an impatient Super Buu that Buu could kill some humans while waiting to fight Gotenks (conditionally promising to his friends that he will wish the victims back to life), Super Buu walks around The Lookout to calculate the number of humans still alive and then proceeds to use the attack to lethal effect, killing everyone on the planet in a matter of minutes. Only Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are skilled enough to dodge the blasts and escape from death. Mr. Satan and Bee are also spared due to the friendly Good Buu's influence on Super Buu. In the ''Dragon Ball Super manga, Fused Zamasu uses this attack, after blasting Goku and Vegeta away, he announces himself as the Supreme God as he unleashes this blasts to show off his power. Goku and Vegeta managed to evade most of them and Goku blocked all energy blasts heading towards Shin, Gowasu, Future Trunks, and Future Mai. Variations *'Shooting Rain' - A weaker variation of Assault Rain that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Shooting Bullet' - A stronger version of Shooting Rain that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Shooting Blast' - A version of Shooting Rain that is even stronger than Shooting Bullet but weaker than Assault Rain that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Galaxy Assault Rain' - A stronger version of Assault Rain used by Kid Buu, Janembu, and Mirayo that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultra Assault Rain' - A enhanced version of the attack used by Giant Buu in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances This technique was named Energy Shower in the ''Butōden'' series, Annihilation Attack in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Human Extinction Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, and Genocide Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. It appears as one of Super Buu's Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; it was first named Extermination of Mankind Blasts in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, but was later named Genocide Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Tenkaichi Tag Team, and the ''Raging Blast'' series. It is named in Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World where the technique can be used by Kid Buu. Kid Buu also uses the technique in the opening movies for Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Online, the Human Extinction Attack is one of the techniques used by the Majin race. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name and is Super Buu's Ultimate Skill. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 37: "Potara Warrior". Unlike Dragon Ball Online it can be used by members of any race (Earthling, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza Race, and Majin). It is also used by Super Buu as a Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Fusions, three weaker variations of Assault Rain are introduced. The first is Shooting Rain which is the weakest, the second is Shooting Bullet which is stronger than Shooting Rain but weaker than Assault Rain, and the third is Shooting Blast which is stronger than Shooting Bullet but weaker than Assault Rain. Assault Rain itself is depicted as the strongest of the four, though it has a stronger variation of itself making it the penultimate of the four techniques. If Tekka is selected as Offworlder, then they can learn Shooting Rain and then Shooting Bullet, and finally Shooting Blast once they reach a certain level. Offworlder Tekka can learn Assault Rain's three weaker versions Shooting Rain after reaching Lv. 16, Shooting Bullet after reaching Lv.48, and Shooting Blast after reaching Lv. 80. Kid Buu (aka Majin Buu: Pure) can learn it after reaching Lv. 60. Mirayo can learn Assault Rain after reaching Lv. 64. The stronger version of Assault Rain called Galaxy Assault Rain which is strongest version of Assault Rain and has an extremely long range that covers the entire battlefield. Kid Buu can learn it after reaching Lv. 90, while Mirayo can learn Galaxy Assault Rain after reaching Lv. 100. Tekka can gain access to Assault Rain and Galaxy Assault Rain by performing EX-Fusion with either Kid Buu or Mirayo. Super Janemba and Kid Buu's EX-Fusion Janembu can inherit both Assault Rain and Galactic Assault Rain from Kid Buu. Mirayo's EX-Fusions such as Miracora, Miradoola, Mirami, Mirara, and Miraryl can also inherit Assault Rain and/or Galaxy Assault Rain from Mirayo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Assault Rain returns as one of Super Buu's Ultimate Skills which can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Expert Mission 09: "The Most Feared Majin". Trivia *Future Android 18 uses a similar attack in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, against the hiding Future Gohan and Future Trunks. *King Piccolo uses a similar attack as well, in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Once he finishes, he uses an Explosive Wave. *Fused Zamasu uses a similar technique in the manga, though it didn't attack anybody due to no humans besides the heroes living anymore. Additionally he performed said technique two-handed. *It is by far the most lethal Energy Barrage technique ever used in the series due to it wiping out most of the Earth's population with extreme precision. It is also one of the most lethal techniques in the series as it killed most of Earth's population with the exception of Mr. Satan, those on the Lookout, Tien, Chiaotzu, Fortuneteller Baba who was in Other World, and Gohan who was training on the Sacred World of the Kai. **However it is not as lethal as Erase which is capable of erasing multiple universes and their inhabitants, Supernova which eradicated almost all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta during the Genocide of the Saiyans save for Broly and his father who survive in the films, Earth Breaker which killed everyone on Earth except for Goku, Gohan, Piccolo (only in the film as he is killed earlier in Dragon Ball Super), Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Jaco, Beerus, and Whis. However out of all these techniques Human Extinction Attack is closest to Erase in terms of precision as Zeno like Super Buu can use his technique to attack specific targets sparing others as shown when Zeno erased Frost but spared the rest of Team Universe 6 and their Universe, similar to how Super Buu spared Mr. Satan while targeting the rest of Earth's population. In contrast, Supernova and Earth Breaker kill indiscriminately by destroying planets. However, unlike Erase, Human Extinction Attack can be dodged as shown by Tien and Chiaotzu who dodge the attack. **While Kid Buu's Planet Burst is potentially just as lethal, it like Supernova and Earth Breaker kills indiscriminately by destroying planets. Though it destroyed the Earth and killed Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu as well as any other surviving inhabitants, its body count was likely way lower due to the Human Extinction Attack, Innocent Buu's rampages, and the people murdered by Van Zant and Smitty. **Additionally Erase, Earth Breaker, Supernova, and Planet Burst are not Energy Barrage techniques like Human Extinction Attack which is among the few lethal Energy Barrage techniques in the series which includes Krillin's Scattering Bullet which was the first Energy Barrage to successfully kill a targeted opponent as it managed to kill three out of the four remaining Saibamen after Yamcha was killed by Saibaman Bomb. Energy Barrages generally tend to do very little harm or nothing at all with the Scattering Bullet failing to kill the last surviving Saibamen that managed to dodge to safety and its Saiyan masters were uneffected as they had their guard up enduring the blast. Even the Human Extinction Attack failed to kill Tien and Chaiotzu who sensed and dodged the attack thus even it was not successful in killing every human targeted. Other lethal energy barrage technique was Android 17 and 18's Accel Dance attack on Future Gohan but it was also a villainous team attack targeted at a single protagonist who was in no shape to avoid, endure, or counter said attack. **However most Energy Barrage techniques used in the series likely would kill the average person as shown by the countless untrained Earthlings the attack successfully killed. Generally in the series these attacks are often used to demonstrate how powerful a character is by having them dodge or endure such an assault of energy blasts as well as to show the user's desperation by having them resort to simply blasting the opponent repeatedly. In Super Buu's case the Human Extinction Attack demonstrated his intelligence by counting the remaining number of Earthlings to kill (excluding Good Buu's friends and those on the Lookout) and how lethal the evil Majin was by successfully killing the targeted Earthlings (save for those trained individuals capable of avoiding it) without leaving the Lookout. *Though Super Buu spared Mr. Satan and Bee due to their friendship with Innocent Buu/Good Buu, it is unknown if Innocent Buu's friend Tommy was spared as well though given how friendly and respectful he was to Innocent Buu who also cured the boy's blindness and gave him Milk, its possible Super Buu spared him too. Gallery References es:Exterminio de la Humanidad Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques